


John

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Series: After Bart's, Before the funeral [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belief, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg speaks to John</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

The door to the flat opened as Greg walked up the stairs and Greg caught sight of John who stared at him for a second and then turned and walked back into the flat. Greg supposed he must have heard Mrs Hudson. It wasn’t an invitation but even though he paused at the threshold Greg squared his shoulders and walked in.

John was sat where he always sat, his focus on the chair where Sherlock used to sit, Greg stood, just in at the door trying to take in the reality of it all. John’s voice when he finally spoke wasn’t much over a whisper,

“You knew him for so much longer than I did, didn’t you?”

It took Greg a little while to pull together an answer,

“Six, six and a half years, something like that,”

“And you said he was a great man, so,” John paused and swallowed once, twice before he continued, “so I don’t get why you would do what you did, you must have known what would happen if you backed him into a corner.”

Greg couldn’t frame a reply but part of him knew in that moment that Sherlock would not have done this, and in the end John continued,

“Come to the funeral, but not the burial, leave that for me and his brother.”


End file.
